Transmissions from the Moon Premier Drabble Challenge
by lrritable-vowel-types
Summary: 25 100-word drabbles for Transmissions from the Moon.
1. Tomorrow

Usagi covertly peeked through the posters covering Crown's windows, gazing at the object of her single-minded obsession. He sat at the Sailor V console as usual, trapping the heroine in endless battle. She sighed, watching his clever fingers manipulate the controls.

He looked up as she entered the arcade, red eyes smoldering. She knew in her heart that Endo was just a sick facsimile of her love; a clever trap made just for her.

"Usagi-chan," he beckoned. "I've been waiting for you."

Tomorrow, she told herself yet again as she went to him. Tomorrow she would stay away. But today…


	2. Royal

"Mamo-chan?"

He responded after a few moments, his voice thick with sleep. "Hmm?"

Usagi turned toward her dozing husband in the darkness, his profile softly outlined with moonlight.

"Do you think people will like me as queen? I'm not the most royal person. Not like my mother."

As their coronation approached, Queen Serenity had been on her mind. The epitome of royal grace and elegance, how could her clumsy, carefree heir compare?

"Royalty is as royalty does," Mamoru advised.

"What does that mean?" she asked, but Mamoru was already asleep. Usagi pondered his words in the silence of the night.


	3. Answers

"But why?"

"Because it is the gods' law, Serenity." He held her close, wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks. "We mustn't meet like this anymore," he continued, even as he knew he would do anything to see her again.

"But why is it the gods' law?" she asked, meeting his steady gaze. "How could a love like ours be wrong?"

He remained silent. They both knew she asked questions that had no answers. Instead, Endymion gave in as he always did and kissed his princess, hoping that, when the time came, the gods might not judge them too harshly.


	4. Never

Usagi grimly stared at the enemy before her, drawing in a deep breath as she prepared for battle. This was it: the moment of truth. Weeks, months, _years_ were spent preparing for this moment.

If only she didn't have to face it alone.

Tuxedo Mask wouldn't save her today. Or Sailor Mercury . . . boy she would come in handy right now.

Usagi took a deep breath before plunging into the fray. Quickly analyzing the test, she felt wholly unprepared. Her chin quivered as her forehead hit the school desk in front of her.

"I'm never gonna pass English!"


	5. Summer

Mamoru smiled contentedly as he stepped into the bright summer morning. Every step he took connected him with the overflowing life that surrounded him; Earth's raw power seeped into his every footfall and fed him—energized him—as he released his own power back into the Earth in an endless, revitalizing loop.

In the midst of this abundant life, it was easy to push the death and destruction he'd witnessed into the deepest recesses of his mind. Painful memories had no place here.

For now, as he walked in the midsummer sun, the Earth was alive, and so was he.


	6. Midnight

"Were you asleep?"

"Sort of . . ." Mamoru blearily looked at the clock as he cradled the phone to his ear. "Usa, it's midnight. Is everything OK?"

"I just . . . wanted to hear your voice," she confessed.

She'd been calling a lot lately—ever since they returned from the caldron. Ever since he'd returned from the dead. He could hardly blame her.

"We don't have to talk, if you're tired," she continued. "Can you just . . . stay on the line, until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Usa. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured them both.


	7. Imagination

"Morning, Dear," Kenji greeted his wife as he joined her at the table. He was energized from his morning run, slicked-back hair wet from the shower.

"Morning. Do you know if Usagi is up?"

"Actually, she was leaving as I got back from my run."

Ikuko's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"You know what she said when I asked why she was up so early? She said it was because she was Sailor Moon!"

Ikuko stared at her husband for a moment before they burst into laughter.

"She always did have an overactive imagination," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.


	8. Scrumptious

Usagi was in heaven. It was a scorching summer afternoon, and the ice cream cone in her hand was the day's saving grace. Although her three scoops were melting faster than she anticipated, she was up for the challenge. Every stray drip was quickly captured as she dragged her thorough tongue along her sticky hand and up the cone.

Mamoru, though, was in hell. Every flick of her tongue, every appreciative moan only deepened his agony.

"Wanna taste?" she asked.

He accepted, capturing her sweet lips in his.

"Scrumptious," he declared, as her ice cream lay forgotten on the ground.


	9. Saturday

Usagi stirred as she felt the soft brush of lips across her temple.

"I'm going to my study group now, Usa."

She opened one eye and frowned at the face hovering before hers.

"No," she said, grabbing the arm that was propped near her head.

"C'mon Usa . . ." Mamoru tried in vain to free himself from her shockingly strong grip.

"Saturdays are for cuddling," she insisted.

"I've already missed the last three . . ."

"I'll make it worth your while . . ."

Mamoru sighed.

He missed his study group for the 4th week in a row.


	10. Itch

"Endymion?" Serenity craned her neck—one of the few fully mobile parts of her swollen body—trying to catch a glimpse of her husband through the open door to his study.

"Endymion?" she repeated, again to no avail. Then, finally, "MAMO-CHAN!"

He bustled in quickly. "Yes, my darling?"

She pointed toward a bloated foot. "My ankle itches."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's your fault I'm like this, you know."

He wisely declined to point out that it took two to tango, instead attending to his very pregnant wife's needs. She sighed in relief as he itched what she couldn't scratch.


	11. Opportunity

Mamoru wasn't surprised to find Usagi standing in his doorway after what he confessed the night before—that he was considering studying abroad—though her strained smile was unnerving him.

"Listen, Mamo-chan," she began nervously, "I've been thinking . . ."

He nodded, awaiting the inevitable protestations and tears.

She took a deep breath. Then, "I think you should apply."

"What . . . really?"

"Mamo-chan, it's Harvard, and it's only a year, right?"

"Yes . . ."

"You'll be back with me in no time," she reasoned.

"Nothing could keep me away," he promised as her smile turned real.


	12. Nowhere

He became aware softly, surrounded by the soft light of the universe's seedlings. He was nowhere, yet could be anywhere. He was no one, yet knew he had had been someone, and he had the potential to be anyone, sharing a soul with those who came before and would come after. Suddenly his consciousness shifted and he _knew_. He heard her, his reason for being, and came to himself. She called to him, awakened him, even if she didn't know it. He reached out a hand that hadn't existed seconds ago to touch her, and would never leave her again.


	13. Silly

Small Lady watched with concern as her parents made silly faces and uttered odd noises. This had been happening for a few weeks and the infant wasn't sure what to make of it.

The senshi, however, were amused. They kept track of every attempt the new parents made to make their daughter laugh, since Venus had a pool going on who would be the first to succeed.

When her squealing laughter was finally heard a few days later, they came running… to find Artemis struggling to free his head from a peanut butter jar as the King and Queen pouted.


	14. Flowers

Mamoru stood before the familiar grave, staring at the names of his parents as the freshly lit incense swirled around him.

Today marked 10 years since he'd lost them and all memory of them. Today marked another birthday spent alone, another year without knowing their touch, without knowing their embrace…

A quick look around confirmed that he was alone. He placed an unsteady hand to the pebbled ground, still unsure of his newfound power. Plants long dormant called to him and he connected. Flowers sprouted as he lovingly cradled the urns through their roots, finally getting the embrace he craved.


	15. Remember

"It's hard to believe how much has happened in a year."

Usagi smiled at her boyfriend, entwining her fingers in his. It had been one year exactly since Sailor Moon appeared on the scene, which also marked a year since they met—both as civilians and superheroes.

"Remember that first battle?" she asked.

"It's hard to forget my eardrums nearly shattering from supersonic crying," he teased.

"Mamo-chan…"

"I remember," he began more seriously, "finding a different treasure than I set out to find that evening."

She tightened her grip on his fingers as she rewarded his words with a kiss.


	16. Orange

"Endymion, look how beautiful these trees are!" Several weeks had passed since Serenity last managed to sneak to Earth, and she now found Elysian draped in the flowers of spring. "The fragrance is enchanting. What are they called?"

"Orange blossoms," Endymion said. Pulling his dagger from his belt, he reached up and cut off a thin branch. "They are said to represent purity and innocence," he explained as he fashioned the sprig into a crown, "which is why they are the favored flower of Terran brides."

"Then so shall they be mine," she declared, plucking the crown from his grasp.


	17. Mope

"She's still moping?" Kenji asked from behind his evening newspaper.

Ikuko sighed as she placed the tray of food on the kitchen counter. It had sat, untouched and unnoticed, in front of her daughter's door for several hours before Ikuko had conceded defeat.

"It's been four days," Kenji said. "She has to go back to school sometime."

"I just wish she would tell me what happened," Ikuko said, scraping the uneaten food into the garbage.

"You know teenagers. Everything is the end of the world. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Maybe you're right," she said, desperately hoping that he was.


	18. Tragedy

"Pluto, things are desperate! Please help!" the kitten begged.

She had stood by the door, faithful to the task assigned to her by a long-dead queen. She had watched through the millennia, standing outside of time, as tragedy after tragedy unfolded to those she vowed to protect by remaining by her door.

"Go through the door, Pluto!"

Leaving was taboo, but her royal family needed her. She couldn't witness another tragedy, not when she could stop it.

And so, Pluto walked through the door, consequences be damned. This time, the blood of inaction would not stain her hands.


	19. Harmony

Her very soul called out to them, asking, pleading, wishing that their hearts would combine, that they would fight together and not against one another. They had a common enemy—a common purpose. And they had her, their leader, their princess. She called to them and something deep within each of them resonated, answering her plea. They poured their power into her trusting hands and she, in turn, combined their hearts into one. Then, using their harmonizing powers to transform, she was born anew, more powerful than ever before, ready to face the crisis that threatened the world she loved.


	20. Escape

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone," the king said, rising from his chair, "but I'm feeling unwell and may be coming down with the illness that prevented the queen from being here today."

"Shall I call a doctor?" a committee member asked.

"No need. I think a day in bed will do a world of good," he explained as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Took you long enough to escape," his perfectly healthy wife huffed as he joined her in bed a short while later.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of something," she said with a grin.


	21. Marshmallow

"Hey Inazaki, check out the girl Asanuma's talking to," the first year said, pointing toward the school's gates.

"You mean Chiba's girlfriend?"

"No, the girl with the weird hair who's hugging Asanuma."

"Yeah, Sato, that's Chiba's girlfriend," Inazaki said. "I thought everyone knew that."

Sato stared as the strange girl pulled out a bag of burned cookies and started eating them.

"Captain of the soccer team, top student in the school Chiba Mamoru is dating that marshmallow fluff of a girl? No way."

"Mamo-chan!" the girl called as Chiba himself appeared, throwing herself into his arms.

"Told ya," Inazaki smirked.


	22. Offspring

"She's absolutely beautiful," Ikuko cooed as Usagi held her newborn daughter in her arms. Kenji and Mamoru stood back, watching side by side as three generations of Tsukino women bonded.

"You did good, son," Kenji said, firmly clapping Mamoru on the back.

Still a bit overwhelmed, Mamoru merely nodded, gazing at the tiny bundle cradled in his wife's gentle grasp. After so many months of waiting and preparing and worrying, she was finally here— _his daughter_.

"Must feel good," Kenji added, "to finally have your own family."

"It feels incredible," Mamoru told him, "adding to the family I already have."


	23. Optimist

"How can you be so optimistic right now?" Tuxedo Mask asked as the prison walls steadily inched toward them.

"Why are you such a pessimist?" Sailor Moon retorted.

"I'm not a pessimist," he said, wedging his cane between the walls to try to halt their progress. "I'm a pragmatist."

"First of all, I don't know what that means," she said as his cane snapped in two. "Second, you totally are. 'We're stuck. We can't get out.' Sheesh."

A sudden explosion blasted a hole in their prison.

"Miss us?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, what do you know?" Sailor Moon gloated. "We're saved."


	24. Nudge

He was unsurprised to see her at the ball. Though she was masquerading as a princess, he would recognize her anywhere. He had seen her in many guises—schoolgirl, superhero, stewardess—but who was she?

He watched from the shadows as an accidental nudge sent a drink spilling onto her skirt. Rushing to the restroom, she fled by him as her handkerchief fell unnoticed to the floor.

There her name was, embroidered on its edge: Tsukino Usagi.

He tucked the precious handkerchief into his jacket. She may not be a real princess, but tonight he would treat her as one.


	25. Author's Choice: Beginning

There it was again—a flash of white among the verdant green of Elysian. It was the third time it had caught Endymion's eye, and he was determined to find the source. As he neared the spot, a face fit for a goddess appeared, halting him. Her angelic eyes widened, a blush staining her cheeks when she realized she had been spotted.

"My lady," he called, "are you lost?"

She shook her head.

"What is your name?" he asked, approaching slowly so as not to startle her.

"Serenity."

"Serenity," he echoed, taking her hand and kissing it. "I am Endymion."


End file.
